


Give me Names and I'll you Blood

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Order Poe Dameron, Hux-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Poe's family was an Imperial one, not a Rebellion one, and he came up through the officer's ranks before deciding the last thing he wanted was a console in CIC. He went through the special forces program instead- he learned to ply his charm, to lie. He's one of the best spies in the First Order, and reports directly to General Hux.Hux finds reasons for Poe to report to him in person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6380683#cmt6380683) prompt

Poe Dameron was doubtlessly an attractive man but that alone wouldn’t have been enough to tempt Hux. He had spent his life reigning in his base urges and a pretty wasn’t sufficient to give in.

Although Poe Dameron was much more than just pleasing to look at. Hux had been interested in him long before he had ever laid eyes on the man. 

Poe Dameron was competent. He was a good officer, a brilliant spy and he was the best pilot the First Order had, possibly the best pilot alive in the galaxy. TIE pilots had a high standing anyway since none of their ships had shielding but Poe stood out even amongst them.

It wasn’t just TIE fighters though. Poe Dameron could fly any and all ships that existed in the galaxy even if he had never seen them before. And just to top it he also wrote good reports.

“You wanted to see me, General?” Dameron asked when he entered Hux’s office on the Finalizer.

“I did, come in Captain.”

Now that he had taken command of the ship, Hux was the one who was Dameron’s commanding officer. He couldn’t help but notice the unfairness that someone who had just climbed out of his fighter looked this good. Even his hair was just tousled instead of the mess most people had to deal with when they had worn a helmet.

“Is something wrong, General?” Dameron asked. His relaxed posture showed that he didn’t think so.

“Not at all. I simply wished to hear your report about your last mission.”

Dameron raised an eyebrow. “Was the report I submitted not to your standards?” 

There was something obscene about the way Dameron’s lips wrapped around the words. Hux sternly told himself to get a grip. “I prefer to hear a summary of each mission from you myself.”

“Fair enough”, Dameron said and recounted his reconnaissance mission to the Hosnian System about the possible formation of a splinter group to fight the First Order under General Leia Organa. Dameron’s report was just as precise and succinct in person as they were written down.

“Very well, Captain”, Hux said when Dameron had finished.

“Anything else, sir?”

“Not at all. You can go now.” For the rest of the day Hux couldn’t shake the feeling that Dameron knew exactly why he had made him report to him in person.

/

There were rumours about Dameron of course. And even Hux was not immune to listening to them. Quite a few people had tales to share about Dameron’s perfect mouth, his capable hands and how he looked like a young god when you fucked him.

Every time Hux saw him he wanted to kiss him until his lips bled and see if those rumours were true. But he wasn’t the kind to make the first step or even the second or third and so he stayed on his side of the desk and simply watched.

“Sir”, Dameron said after Hux had already dismissed him. It had been a close call this time and Hux had to reign in the urge to rip those apart who had been cause for the cut across Dameron’s face.

“What is it, Captain?”

“When are you going to take me to your bed?” Dameron asked and Hux could honestly say he hadn’t seen that coming. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve been wanting to since you took command of this ship. Do I really have to ask?”

Hux met Dameron’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Usually I don’t”, Dameron smirked. It was the same expression he wore when he was about to do something reckless and dangerous. 

“I know.”

“I am asking.”

/

“Bring me the map”, he had said and Poe had grinned and kissed him.

And now he had been captured by the Resistance.

Hux felt like he was walking on hot coals. He imagined what the Resistance would do to Poe whether he had managed to get the map or not.

Poe was trained to resist interrogation of course. But that didn’t mean it would be pleasant. That didn’t mean Hux wanted him to be subjected to it.

“Caring is not an advantage”, his father had told him once and only now Hux could see that he had been right. If he hadn’t let Poe in, if he hadn’t been so damned weak he wouldn’t feel so awful.

/

Poe grinned at him. There was blood on his face, dried and flaky and he looked like he had been through hell. But he was alive and Hux had never wanted to slap or kiss him more.

“Do you have the map?” He asked as clipped as he could.

“Did I ever disobey orders before?” Poe replied and opened his hand. A data chip lay on his palm, looking deceptively ordinary.

“You were late”, Hux told him as he took the chip.

“Let me make it up to you”, Poe whispered into his ear. “Right now.”

The temptation was strong but he allowed himself one weakness already, he would not give in to another.

“I’ll see you for debrief after you were checked out by a medic and took a shower”, Hux said. He wanted to go but Poe’s hand around his wrist pulled him back.

“I refuse to let you leave without at least a kiss.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “You’re forgetting yourself, Commander Dameron.”

“Am I?” Poe smirked. “Do I get no reward for completing such a dangerous mission?”

“Are you saying furthering the glory of the First Order is not enough for you?”

“Those are your words, not mine”, Poe replied. “I’m just a man wanting to be welcomed home.”

Poe brought out the worst in him, Hux thought as he leaned in, he should really have him executed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
